


Setting the Record Straight

by StarlightShimmer



Series: The Unexpected Friendship of Darcy Lewis and Tony Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Darcy Lewis, Asexuality, Asexuality 101, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony lectures, Tony needs to think before he speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShimmer/pseuds/StarlightShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has words with the Tower gossips and it goes well... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Record Straight

Tony was pacing inside his lab. He had kicked everyone out and told Jarvis that no one was allowed in. In just 15 minutes he would be holding a meeting with the Avengers plus Jane and Pepper. It was not a meeting he really wanted to be having, but he could not keep avoiding it forever. It was not fair to Darcy. And frankly, the more time he spent with Darcy, the more he wanted her to be happy. And obviously being the source of tower gossip was not making her happy. 

And that was probably why he was nervous about the upcoming conversation. He had Darcy’s blessing to share about her asexuality and he only hoped the others would take it well. Cap at least would probably need an explanation of the term, but other than that Tony was hoping this would go smoothly. He did not want this to cause more problems for her and, having done his research, he knew that people were not always kind about asexuality. And it really should be her doing the explanation, but she had made it clear that she wanted him to handle the gossips and so that was what he would do. 

Maybe it would have been better to handle them all individually, but this way he would only be forced to have the conversation once.

“Sir,” the voice of Jarvis interrupted his thoughts.

“I said no entry,” Tony snapped.

“I just needed to inform you that you should be heading upstairs,” Jarvis’ voice answered, “the others have assembled for the meeting.”

“Right,” Tony said, taking a deep breath, “Thanks J.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

*

“Right, so,” Tony said, “it has come to my attention that there are rumors being spread about myself and Darcy Lewis.”

“So there is a you and Darcy,” Jane said, “I knew it.”

“No, there is not,” Tony said firmly, “not in the way you mean anyway. Darcy and I are just friends.”

“Oh come on,” Clint said with a roll of his eyes, “you don’t really expect us to believe that do you. I mean, you spent Valentines Day together. The most romantic day of the year.”

“And frankly, Darcy could do with getting laid,” Jane said with a shrug, “I don’t care that you’re her boss if you don’t.”

“Enough,” Tony said, “let me make this clear. Darcy and I are just friends. And Jane, Darcy does not need to get laid. She’s asexual.”

“A sexual what,” Steve asked. Tony almost groaned aloud but controlled himself, but he had seen it coming at least.

“Alrighty Capsicle,” Tony said, “and this is probably for you as well Buck-o so listen up. Asexual is all one word and it is a sexual orientation. I’m sure you know some of those. Can anyone give some examples?”

“You can be heterosexual or homosexual,” Bucky answered.

“And I know bisexual is a thing too,” Steve chimed in.

“Right,” Tony said, “There’s also pansexual which is kind of like bi, but different. Look it up later though because that’s not what we’re talking about right now. So, asexual, like Darcy, means that a person does not feel sexual attraction at all. So, in the simplest terms, if you gave an asexual a form that asked who they wanted to have sex with a straight person would say the opposite sex, a gay person would say the same sex, a bi person would check both, and an asexual would check neither. Any complaints with my explanation so far?”

“So she doesn’t feel love,” Steve asked, looking horrified.

“I didn’t say that Capsicle,” Tony said, unimpressed, “So, now we must understand that there is a difference between sexual and romantic attraction. For most people those line up, but not for everyone. Darcy, for example, defines herself as a heteroromantic asexual. Which means she feels romantic attraction towards dudes, but not sexual attraction. You can also be aromantic, where, and I bet you can guess this one – you don’t feel romantic attraction.”

“That’s me,” Natasha broke in, “but I’m an aromantic bisexual.”

“Right, see,” Tony said, “they don’t always line up. Thanks for sharing, Nat. Now that we’ve done the general stuff. Any questions?”

“So, friend Tony, are you and Lady Darcy romantically involved then?”

He did not know why he had expected that to be the end of it. But he definitely had not expected Thor to be the one asking questions.

“No Thor,” Tony said, trying to sound less annoyed than he felt, “Like I said, Darcy and I are just friends. In case anyone in this tower has forgotten, I’m Tony Stark. I’m a playboy. I need sex like I need air. I certainly wouldn’t date an asexual. I’m not crazy.”

“Darcy,” Pepper greeted loudly and Tony whirled around to see Darcy standing right outside the elevator.

“Sorry, I uh, thought this would be done by now,” Darcy said, “I’m just going to go.”

“No, you should stay,” Clint said, but Darcy had fled. 

“Uh, right,” Tony said, “So, everyone except Jane, Thor, Clint, Bruce, and Pepper is free to go. You gossips I need further words with.”

“Tony, don’t you think you should go after Darcy,” Pepper questioned.

“Why?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky’s voice broke in, “Stevie and I will go make sure she’s okay.”

“Why wouldn’t she be okay?”

“You’re really dense sometimes Stark,” Clint said with a snort, “so get on with the extra scolding then.”

“Right,” Tony said, “well, first then, Bird Brain. You need to stop gossiping about things that you don’t know the truth of. If it weren’t for you Jane would never have told Darcy that she needed to get laid because Thor would never have told her. In the future, keep your mouth shut unless you actually know what’s going on. Thor, repeating gossip without getting any kind of confirmation is also bad. Don’t do that.”

“My apologies,” Thor said, “I was simply excited for Lady Darcy. She deserves the best.”

Tony snorted. “I’m not the best Thor, far from it when it comes to these matters as Pepper can attest.”

“Tony, it’s not-“

“Moving on,” Tony said, “Jane, I think you probably know better than to spread such rumors, but more importantly is the fact that you told Darcy she needed to get laid.”

“Well it’s not like I knew,” Jane complained.

“That’s not much of a defense,” Tony said, “You’re Darcy’s friend. You should be supporting her, not treating her like you know what she needs better than she does.”

“You’re right,” Jane said, “I’ll apologize to her. Although she could have just told me.”

“Now Bruce and Pepper,” Tony said with a sigh, “I hear that apparently you were both concerned about Darcy being alone with me. Pepper apparently went so far as to imply that I might have raped Darcy.”

Pepper had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Well I didn’t really think you would have,” Pepper said, “and I regret that conversation, but I knew she was ace and, well, Tony… you don’t exactly take well to being told no.”

“Pep, you know me. You dated me,” Tony pointed out, “in all that time have you ever known me to pressure someone into something they didn’t want? Did you ever feel like I forced you into something?”

“No! God no,” Pepper said, “it wasn’t like that Tony. It was never like that. I’m sorry I gave either of you that impression. I just. Well, Darcy is… sensitive.”

“She’s a grown woman,” Tony said, “and I resent that you think she needs protection from me. Even if Darcy and I were in a relationship – which we’re not – she still would not need protection from me.”

“You’re saying you would give up sex for her,” Bruce asked.

“If, for some reason, we were in a relationship how I dealt with my sexual needs would be between us, but I can guarantee that it wouldn’t be by coercing her into sex, “ Tony said, “Now get out of my tower.”

“Pepper and I are the only ones who don’t live here,” Jane pointed out.

“Fine, well, get out of my sight.”

“Tony?”

“What Pep,” he asked, tired.

“For what it’s worth, I think you and Darcy would make a wonderful couple, “ Pepper said, “and I really think you hurt her with your comments earlier. I’m not saying you don’t have the right to feel that way, but you probably should think about talking to her.”

“We’re seriously just friends, Pep.”

“That may be, but how would you feel if you heard your friend say that they thought someone would have to be crazy in order to date you.”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So there will definitely be one more part to tie up the loose ends. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
